Apocolypse
by diatonicAlto
Summary: A Zorua and a Zoroark wander around the barren waste lands of their once beautiful world. Along the way they meet a sly Snivy, a bashful Kirlia, a quiet Galade, and a dense Dewott. What adventures will the 6 unveil to you?
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1 - STOLEN CRYSTAL

"Meema?" Solo mummbled, looking around frantically for Zoroark. Everything was dark in the ship they were on. Solo was left alone by Zoroark, because there were two intruders that broke into the ship from the sky. "Meema! Where are you?" Solo began to worry. She never liked being away from Zoroark.

There was a loud crash that came from down the hallway. Solo swong her head around and stared down the hallway, eyes wide. "Meema!" She shouted, sprinting down the long corridor. It was silent inside the ship, besides the sound of Solo's feet hitting the floor.

She came to the end of the hallway, only to find her Meema unconcious against the wall. "Meema!" Solo cried, rushing over to the wounded Zoroark. "Meema! Meema! Are you okay?" She nudged Zoroark, hoping she'd wake up. "Meema!" Solo shouted once more.

Zoroark's eyes began to open. She turned her head and looked at Solo's conserned face. "...Solo..." She started. "...Why didn't you...stay in your room...?" Zoroark finished. Shortly afterward, she started coughing up blood.

"Meema!" Solo cried, trying to prevent tears from spilling from her eyes.

"...I'm fine..." Zoroark stood up and coughed again. She examined everything around her. She looked into the room she was thrown out from and glanced at a pillar in the middle. Zoroarks eyes widend. She bolted into the room as fast as she could. Solo followed quickly after her.

"What's wrong, Meema?" Solo asked, hopping up onto Zoroarks shoulder. Zoroark had a petrified look on her face.

"The Armanite crystal..." Zoroark began. "It's gone!"

Solo cocked her head and looked down at the pillar. It had a golden holder on it. That was probebly what was holding the Armanite Crystal before it was stolen.

"Is that a bad thing?" Solo wondered. Zoroark nodded and looked to Solo.

"The Armanite crystal holds a very special value." She explained. "It's what had been keeping this world in tact." Zoroark finished, then looked back to the pillar with a saddend look on her face. "At this rate...the world will fall out of balance."

* * *

><p><strong><em>SO? HOW WAS IT FOR MY FIRST CHAPTER? XD... <em>**

**_CHAPTER 2 IS MUCH BETTER IN MY OPINION..._**

**_JUST SO YOU KNOW, SOLO IS A ZORUA. AND SHE CALLS ZOROARK MEEMA, BECAUSE I LOVE THE 13TH POKEMON MOVIE AND I THOUGHT THAT THAT WAS JUST ADORABLE HOW ZORUA CALLED ZOROARK MEEMA._**

**_OH, AND ALSO. I STARTED WRITING ANOTHER POKEMON FANFIC~_**

**_YOU'LL HAVE TO WAIT AND SEE._**


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2 - THE BEGINING OF THE END

It had been another day since the Armanite Crystal had been stolen from its rightful place. Everything seemed to be fine. Only Zoroark and Solo knew what was going to happen after the crystal were stolen.

"Solo, we must prepare to leave." Zoroark said, peeking into her room. Solo was still half asleep. It was only 6:00 AM after all. The humans that watched over them put her to sleep at 11:00 PM last night, so she didn't get much sleep.

Solo yawned loudly and climbed out of her little bed. She jumped onto the floor and stumbled over to Zoroark. Zoroark smiled and picked Solo up. "I'm sorry to have waken you up so early, hun."

Solo rolled around in her Meema's arms and drifted back into sleep.

Her dreams were alot more clear now. She always dreampt of 4 specific pokemon. A Kirlia, a Galade, a Snivy, and a Dewott. Solo knew their names clearly. Kylie, Geo, Seri, and Dean. Her and Meema were always with them in her dreams. They all shared a somthing that made them unique. They were survivors of the Apocolypse. In Solo's dreams, they went out searching for more survivors. They eventually found a few. A Deino, Pansear, and a Mincinno. Their names were Dayna, Porosis, and Minna. Everyone became close friends. Solo and the Snivy became REALLY close friends. They were almost inseperable.

Solo noticed that Meema left her dreams at a point. All she remebered from that dream was waking up and asking Seri where Meema was. He didn't respond. He just looked to the floor.

Solo's dreams were interupted ubruptly by the sound out betal clashing. She snapped open her eyes and looked around fast. Zoroark was running towards the exit of the ship, wearing a backpack that she and Solo had packed the night before. Solo looked behind Zoroark and noticed a swarm of flames flying towards them. FAST.

"M-MEEMA WHAT'S HAPPENING?" Solo shouted, trying to calm herself down. She watched as the flames got closer and closer, to the point where she thought she was going to be burnt. Just as the flames were about to consume them, Zoroark and Solo were jumping out of the flying ship they were on. The wing of the ship was on fire, which caused the swarms of flames that were going on inside.

They were soaring so high up in the sky, that Solo couldn't even see the ground. "MEEMA I THINK THIS WAS A BAD IDEA!" She yelled again, clinging tightly to Zoroark. Zoroark looked down at Solo and smiled.

"Everything is going to be alright, hun. Just enjoy the ride!" Zoroark looked down, and let Solo and her freefall from the sky. Solo's intense screaming couldn't be heard by Zoroark, because she was having to much fun falling from the sky like she had always wished. The clouds smacked the two in the face, and soaked them head to toe.

"MMMMMEEEEEEEMMAAAAAA IM FREAKIN COLD NOW!" Solo screamed, trying not to rage. Zoroark glanced over at Solo, who's teeth were chattering. She pulled her close and got ready to land on the ground. They fell faster due to the change of position.

**BAM!**

The fall made a giant impact on the rocky surface they landed on. The landing created a large crater in the ground.

Zoroark climbed out of the crater and looked at Solo, who was petrified. She was just frozen like a rock. "Hun? Are you okay?" Zoroark asked.

"Y-Y-Y-Yeah..." Solo answered scarcely. She buried her face into Zoroark's fur and tried not to die of a heart attack.

Zoroark smiled and examined her surrondings. The enviorment looked...Barren. Just dead trees and no grass anywhere. She began to think for a moment. Then it hit her. Had the Apocolypse already taken its toll over night? But that was impossible. The prophecy told that the apocolypse would start atleast a week after the Armanite Crystal were taken from its place.

Unless... Unless the crystal were used for evil purposes.

Zoroark thought back to when she was guarding the crystal when she heard about the intruders.

FLASH BACK SEQUENCE BEGINING

They came without warning. The night Zoroark ran to guard the Armanite crystal, she was ambushed by what she thought were a Tsutarja and a Dewott. They dropped down from the ceiling and swiped the crystal. She wasn't going to let the world fall into darkness. Zoroark fought back to get the crystal. But the two were high leveled pokemon, when fighting together. The two intruders launched Zoroark back and through the metal door seperating the room where the Armanite Crystal was and the hallway. The two pokemon walked out of the crystals holding place and grinned widely.

"I have to thank you, Zoroark. You've made this all to easy for me." Taunted the Tsutarja.

"G...Give back the crystal! D-Do you even know what'll happen to the world if it is moved...?" Zoroark barely spoke. She tried to stand back up, but it was futile.

"Kekekeke...Believe me, I know what it can do." The Tsutarja began to speak again. "And I know what kind of power it holds..." The Dewott beside him handed the Tsutarja the crystal, and they both gazed into its red pureness.

"I...I can't let you take it! You will destroy the world!" Zoroark forced herself off of the ground and dusted herself off.

The Dewott and Tsutarja smiled again. "Do you really think we care wether the world is destoryed?" The Dewott began. "There's a reason why we're taking it, y'know."

Zoroark looked at the two in horror. Why would they want to destroy the world? It would mean the end of everything! Even themselves? How could they be so heartless. She clutched her hand against her chest. Even though the world hasn't ended yet, she could hear the agonizing cries of people and pokemon of the world, tearing a hole in her heart as she knew so many innocent lives... were going to be taken.

"You two are despicable! I am NOT going to let you take the crystal! Even if it takes my life!" Zoroark focused her energy into a shadow ball. She then launched it at the Tsutarja and Dewott. But, they swiftly dodged her attack. She noticed that the two were dissapearing into the shadows. "GET BACK HERE!" She screamed. She tried to follow after them, but somthing had made her tired. "You...fiends..." Zoroark mummbled as she slammed into the wall and passed out.

END OF FLASH BACK SEQUENCE.

Zoroark was still pained that she lost the Armanite crystal. The lives of many were destroyed because of her foolishness. She shut her eyes and sighed.

But, now it was just her and her Solo...


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3 - ANOTHER

It had been another day since the apocolypse had started. Zoroark and Solo had been wandering aimlessly around what they though was the remains of Nuvema town. Solo's old trainer had lived in Nuvema, and she recognized the house she'd lived in with her. But, it was destroyed. No shelter provided with THAT option...

Cheren and Bianca's houses were destroyed as well... All that was left of this place was Prof. Juniper's lab... And the only thing ruined about it was that there was absolutly **NO** roof on it. If they were to stay in there,they'd have to live in the basement. And it smelt TERRIBLE down there.

Zoroark sighed and glanced out at the almost completely un-watered ocean. It still had that gleam to it...even if it were about to dissapear into the depths of the dirt. She looked away and examined the remains of Nuvema. Some trees left, Prof. Juniper's lab still in tact, just barely. Somthing had caught Zoroarks eye. There was somthing rattleing in the bushes. Her and Solo's eyes met, then they glared directly at the bushes. Zoroarks eyes flared light blue, creating an illusion in front of whatever was hiding in there.

"HOLY CRAP WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS THAT?" Somthing shouted. It jumped from out of the bushes, in a karate-type of position. Zoroark seemed to recognize the figure. It was a Tsutarja. She thought back to the incident with the crystal. It couldn't be the SAME Tsutarja...could it? It's impossible. They wouldn't have hid in the closest possible place to where the crystal were stolen.

Solo focused on the Tsutarja. She waited for it to notice they were there, so she could check if he had the same markings as Seri did... Solo looked up and Meema, then coughed loudly, trying to attract attention to them.

The Tsutarja turned around and saw them standing there. It jumped and ran back into the bushes before Solo could catch a close enough glimpse of it. It peeked it's head out of the bushes. She examined it closely. Solo gasped and squirmed out of Meema's arms and jumped onto the ground.

It was HIM.

* * *

><p><strong><em>SO SERI IS REVEALED.<em>**

**_I WANT TO THANK YOU GUYS FOR THE 32 HITS TwT... I'M SO HAPPY YOU GUYS LIKE THIS~_**

**_IN MY OPINION, I THINK I COULD DO BETTER IN WRITING THIS..._**

**_WELL, THNX ANYWAY! ^W^_**


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4 - MEMORIES

Solo stared directly into Seri's eyes. She knew it was him. She could tell because Seri had a large "X" on his forehead. And this Tsutarja had that same mark.

"Hey, it's okay...we're not gonna hurt you." Solo heard her Meema say from behind her. The Tsutarja glared at them, deciding wether or not they were a threat to him. He came out from the bushes and just glared at them.

"Who are you guys." He mummbled, arms crossed. You could hear a glint of a british accent in his voice. Solo glared at him.

"Just pokemon who survived a firey death." Zoroark smiled. Seri looked up Zoroark and laughed a bit.

"Ain't that ironic. Same happend with me a while back." He responded, no expression on his face. Zoroark's eyes widend. Coincidence? She thought not. She didn't get to see if the Tsutarja had an "X" on it's forehead, because it wore a mask to cover its face... In terms, ninja like. Zoroark didn't dare ask. This paticular Tsutarja looked bruised and scratched.

"You poor thing... How did you get scratched up like this?" Zoroark asked, trying to sound sentimental. Seri didn't respond for a moment, then decided to.

"Uh... It's hard to explain." He began. "Ever heard of the legendary war?"

Zoroark was silent for a moment. The legendary war happend atleast 3 year ago. Luckily she wasn't there for it. She was in a different region at the time. Solo on the other hand, was there. But after the war, she lost most of her memories after Arceus had nearly killed her. She remembered only one thing from the aftermath of the war. Someone had given her a stone that had legendary pokemon sleeping inside. She wore the stone around her neck so she would never lose it. "Yes. I have."

"That's why I'm a wreck..." Seri said, sorror in his eyes. "Dean is the same way..."

Solo gasped again. She stared at Seri, eyes wide. "Did you just say Dean?" Solo asked frantically. Seri looked back at Solo with a confused expression on his face. "Yeeessss?"

"I know this might sound weird..." Solo began, staring into Seri's light brown eyes. "...I've DREAMPT of you."

Seri stepped back and stared at her like she was insane. "Errr... Yeah that isn't desturbing." He said sarcastically. "But, I believe you." Seri said, looking back at Solo.

"Dean's told me about dreams he's had about a Zorua and a Zoroark coming to Nuvema." Seri said. "It's kind of like future sight, but when sleeping."

"We had a Zorua traveling with us at one point." He continued on. "But, I really don't know what happend to her. But, I did give her somthing so she'd remember me."

Solo began to think for a moment. She looked down at the stone around her neck. She never remembered WHO had given her it, but now when Seri says he gave the Zorua he knew somthing...it made her wonder.

"Do you remember what you gave her?" Solo said. Seri nodded.

"Yeah. It was some stone thing. It was in the shape of a diamond." He answered.

Solo's eyes widend. She looked down at the stone, and noticed it was just as Seri explained it. Was SHE the same Zorua that traveled with Seri and Dean during the legenday war?

* * *

><p><strong><em>HOLY POOP! 53 HITS? THATS ALOT ON MY ACCOUNT! SRSLY...I LOVE ALL OF YOU WHO LIKE AND READ THIS ; U ;...<em>**

**_I OWE IT ALL TO YOU!_**

**_ALSO...IM GOING TO BE UPLOADING THE PREQUEL TO APOCOLYPSE SOMTIME...SO KEEP AN EYE OUT FOR IT._**

**_SPOILER ALERT: SERI IS THE MAIN CHARACTER._**


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5 - REUNIONS

Solo looked back at Zoroark, and Zoroark at her. Solo showed her the stone. Zoroark's eyes moved to Seri, and examined him yet again. She nodded. Solo nodded back. She took a deep breath and looked directly at Seri.

"Is THIS the stone you gave to your friend?" Solo asked, taking the necklace off and holding it out in front of her. Seri's eyes grew wide. He ran over to Solo and grabbed the necklace and stared at it.

"How did you get this?" He asked Solo.

"Someone gave it to me. At the end of the legendary war." Solo and Seri's eyes met. Seri's jaw dropped halfway to the ground. "SOLO?" He shrieked, jumping backward.

"That's my name, don't wear it out!~" Solo taunted, smirking at Seri. Seri's face lit up red, then he turned away.

"S-Stay here. I'm gonna get Dean!" He said, rushing away toward Prof. Juniper's lab. That was probebly where the Two had been hiding out. Solo smiled and looked back at Zoroark. She hopped up onto her shoulder.

"Well, looks like we know what we're going to be doing." Solo smiled.

"Yup. More mouths to feed." Zoroark smiled back, sarcastically. Solo playfully punched Zoroark. "Hey, no hitting."

The two smiled at each other, then looked over at Juniper's lab, and waited.

A medium sized Dewott walked out of the house and was looking down at Seri. By the looks of it, Seri was telling the Dewott that Solo was back. His jaw dropped also. Seri turned around and pointed in Solo and Zoroark's direction. The Dewott glanced over to them, eyes wide.

The two ran over to Solo and Zoroark, both panting.

"OKAY...I GOT HIM." Seri said. The Dewott looked up at Solo, who was now istting on top of Zoroark's head. Must be soft up there.

"Solo?" The Dewott muttered. Solo stared back down at the Dewott, and nodded. The Dewott's face lit up instantly. "It's been a long time, kid." He said, trying not to cry from happyness.

"Yeah, it has, Dean..." Solo smiled.

"FAMILY REUNION!" Seri shouted all of a sudden. Solo and Dean glared down at him. Seri stared back up. "What? Just trying to mkae you guys not totally cry over seeing each other." He mummbled, arms crossed.

"Why? You JEALOUS?" Dean taunted, smiling. Seri's face lit up red.

"N-NO! OF COURSE NOT!" Seri shouted, turning around.

Solo watched as the two fought. She began to laugh little by little.

Seri and Dean looked up at Solo, who was laughing so hard that she was going to fall off of Zoroark's head. "What are YOU laughing at." Seri growled.

"I-I'm sorry! You two are so hilarious!" Solo laughed, wiping tears from her eyes. "Ahhhh...I'm good now..." She smiled.

Seri and Dean smiled at Solo.

The Three were reunited after a entire THREE years.

* * *

><p><strong><em>.HITS.<em>**

**_YOU GUYS...ARE MAKING ME WANNA CRY Q W Q..._**

**_I LUV YOU ALL._**

**_IDC IF NO ONE HAS FAVED IT YET :U_**

**_HITS ARE AMAZING TO ME!_**

**_SO YEAH. UPDATE._**

**_KTHNX._**


End file.
